Forever is a Lie
by XdrippingXbloodX
Summary: Sequel to 'Forever Yours'. They had both promised they would remain together forever, but forever is slowly being ripped from them, and Lee can't handle it. Warnings inside.


**To those who asked for a sequel to 'Forever Yours', here it is! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, that privilege belongs to Misashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING: Character death, a made up OC, short lemon, OOCness**

* * *

The blood running through my hands has never seemed so red in this pale moonlight. I'm shaking so hard I can see through the tears the body in my arms shaking with me. Tonight has gone so terribly wrong. It was supposed to be a simple perimeter check and a quick meal before heading home. Nobody was supposed to die this night. Least of all the man I love. I'm afraid to let him go, to watch his body turn into a pile of ash in death. I never wanted the hand clinging to me to let go if it meant he was still alive. The hunter in front of me emanates confusion and anger. Anger at the man in my arms. Confusion as to why I would so openly weep for him. Why wouldn't I? The man I love is dying in front of me and there is nothing I can do to stop it now, just because I was too weak, too hesitant, to do something earlier. More vibrant blood splashes onto my shirt as my love coughs out for air. I guess the normal reaction would be for me to kill the female hunter in the name of revenge, but I can't let go of him in our last moments. I want to wipe at the tears in my eyes that hinder me from seeing him, but I'm holding on so tight and neither hand will let go. I'm scared right now, so scared.

"Why are you holding him? Isn't this the creature that tortured you?" Someone that isn't my love calls out.

I know that voice. I know this hunter. The last time we had met was when she had been a little girl about to die by a vampire's hand. I had traded my life for hers so that she wouldn't have to die so young. At that time she had been so innocent and naive and I had loved her so much. I never imagined she would grow up like she did. I suppose it makes sense though. Taking training so that she could avenge her older brother, whom she thought dead, and kill the blood sucker that had taken her only form of family left. I guess she never thought her brother would fall in love with that same vampire. I don't answer her, I don't even acknowledge her existence at the moment. Right now all that matters are these moments I have left with my red headed demon. I can barely hear his breathing through my own sobs. My whole being stops however when I feel his hand let go of my shirt and I fear he will turn to ash at any moment. Fortunately, his hand stays intact and lies on my cheek wiping my tears in a futile effort to clear my vision. I love him so much, he can't leave me this easily...he just can't...

* * *

_My vision goes white as he continues to thrust into me at a brutal pace that leaves me in a beautiful mixture of pleasure and pain. I can clearly hear his low groans, and the slapping our skin makes when we connect even deeper, to me they are some of the most beautiful sounds I have ever heard. I want to make him happy, make him smile, I want to make him cum inside of me with that low growl he emits that says he is satisfied. I want to bare my neck in submission and feel his fangs rip my skin open to taste what I have to offer, but, more than that, I never want him to let go of me. Oh, he feels so good buried so deep inside of me, right where he belongs. I hold back a small whimper as his teeth pierce the skin in my neck and pull at the red liquid to be found there. Over the years I gained a sort of masochistic tendency to enjoy all the abuse my master puts me through, whether intentional or not. The scratches on my sides and back, the blood that pools between my thighs when the preparations aren't enough, the bites that litter my body nearly everywhere, the bruises on my hips from his hands squeezing so tight, and of course the delay of gratification when my master is feeling particularly sadistic. Every bit of pain just felt __**that much better**__. _

_I couldn't hold back the scream that escaped me when I felt myself cum across both of our chests. It's always such an explosive feeling and leaves me feeling so satisfied and tired, though that might also be because I'm losing blood in the process too. One more thrust into my wonderfully abused ass and I can feel my master's hot cum spread through me making me feel full and sticky. This haze of an afterglow is so amazing, especially with my master lying right on top of me. I can't hold back the wide grin that surfaces from all of the happiness I'm feeling right now. After a moment of catching our breaths, I feel his softened member slip out causing his fluids to flow freely out of me onto the bed sheet underneath. I tense up in a futile effort to keep the rest inside of me for as long as I can. The slick feeling of my master's tongue glides across the reopened puncture wounds in my neck to stop the bleeding and help heal them again. My hand finds its way into the red unruly spikes of my master's hair and stays there hoping to keep master at my neck for just a little while longer. The vibrations on my skin feel so good as my master growls into my flesh at my need and disobedience. Oh master, will you punish me? I hope so._

* * *

Looking back I can't help but think his death is my entire fault. Master was always sure to move us once every three months to make sure our tracks were covered and that no other vampire or hunter would find us. We've been at this specific location for two years. It had just felt so safe that I had convinced my love that there was no immediate danger and we could stay just a while longer. I hadn't meant for it to last this long, just an extra month or so, but time adds up and now I regret my decision so much. The tears still fall, but I'm learning to see through them enough to make out the body in my arms. I can't stand myself. I can't stand how pathetic, stupid, and weak I am. My master's body is covered in blood, and not someone else's. I can still see it seeping through his shirt where a stake made of ash wood protrudes from underneath his ribcage. I could pull it out, but then his blood would just spill out faster. He's in pain, horrendous pain, and there's nothing I can do to stop it. I hate this. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I HATE IT.

Master's hand is still trying to catch my tears as they fall. Even at the edge of death, his focus is on me. I don't deserve him, I don't think I ever did. His eyes are on me and I just know that they are just as fuzzy as my own from death's cold grip. I can see his lips moving, but I can't hear anything he is saying. My hand comes up to hold his to my face and I lean down to see if I can hear him better.

It's nothing but the smallest of whispers, "Don't cry Lee...I'm still here...please don't cry..."

Despite his words, I can feel more tears seep down my cheeks and onto his as I hold him closer to my own body. Master's always cared for me, even in the beginning he made sure I was never in a critical state of injury. Please don't leave me master. I need you so much.

"Just get away from him, Lee!" I hear a voice yell at me. I lift my head a little to see the woman, my sister, for a moment. She looks so old now, I guess it's been around thirty years since I saw her last, so she should be in her late thirties or early forties. I don't look any different since then, though my hair has grown quite a bit. She wears a hood but I know her hair is as glossy as my own and cut short. We look alike except in the eyes. She had obtained mom's light brown almond eyes, and I got dad's round black eyes. Her nose and cheeks are red from the cold. Is it cold this night? I guess that would make sense with all the snow around us. I don't know, I can't really feel the cold right now. Her fingers twitch wanting to add the finishing blow to my love. Like I would ever let her. This, what I'm doing now, is all I can do for my beloved. I let my head fall again and kiss the corner of my master's lips. My tongue slips out on its own to taste the blood found on my lips, my master's blood. It tastes like how blood should taste, metallic and salty. His eyes are on mine and I know he wants to say something to me, but it seems he no longer has the energy to do so. What is it master?

Still keeping his eyes on mine, my love turns his head, baring his neck in invitation to me. I don't want to, if I take any of his blood then he will just die faster, but this is an order from master, and I can't disobey him now. Swallowing back a bit of bile in the back of my throat, I lean myself down to his neck and leave a lingering kiss before I feel my teeth pierce his yielding flesh. I can feel it. As his blood travels through me I can feel the love my master holds for me, the constant thrum of pain through his body, the grief he feels knowing he can no longer protect me...the guilt at having taken my life away? I pull away stunned at the final thought I picked up. 'Oh no, no, no master, you didn't take away my life,' I think to myself as I hold his solid sea green eyes with my watery black ones, 'you are the one that gave me a life.'

* * *

_I knew master would be angry with me, but I still couldn't stop myself. Now, I kind of regret bringing up the topic. My cheek still stung, and I was pretty sure it was red, but the shock of being hit again in such a long time had already worn off. Master didn't mean it, and it was my fault anyway. I know this was a discussion he was avoiding, and I still brought it up. I had crossed the line so I deserved the thrumming pain master delivered to me. What I couldn't stand was how Master was acting to it._

_His face was horror stricken in disbelief at what he had done. Eyes wide as he kept looking from me to his hand over and over again. I wish he didn't look so scared, all he did was do what had to be done. It didn't even hurt that bad. I was wrong to ask him such a question right now and to insist upon it when Master had already told me no. He had to know this was my fault, that I had it coming, and he shouldn't blame himself._

"_Mas-"_

_He was already out before I could say one word. I could hear the front door being thrown open against the wall, but the resounding slam from it closing didn't come. I walked to the entrance hall to see the door open swinging closed. I clicked it shut before I headed to our bedroom and sat on the large bed. Looking at the beige walls, I couldn't help but notice the lack of decor, and not just in this room. Since we didn't stay too long any where we went, my master only obtained the absolute essentials needed for us. A bed, a refrigerator, and a fully equipped restroom were always guaranteed, anything else was extra. Despite knowing Master was right, I found that I couldn't give up just yet. I would wait a little longer before I brought it up again, I would make my master see this was the right choice. I wanted to be with him forever, and just being around him let me know he wanted to be with me too. I was too sudden that was all. I could wait._

_It was a couple hours before dawn when I heard the door to the house open and click shut. I felt excitement rush through my body at getting to see my Master, but anxiousness mixed with it spoiling it. I quietly got up and headed to the entrance to greet him. Upon seeing my love, I couldn't hold back the gasp that left my lips. Drying blood covered his nose, mouth, cheeks, chin, neck, chest, and abdomen. His eyes didn't appear to be focused, as if he was seeing past everything in front of him. Hands were clenched tight at his sides in pent up tension. It was hard to tell if the blood belonged to him as well as his victim or victims. Without waiting for his permission, I ran to him and began to check for any signs of wounds. However, before I could even start to inspect him, his hands grabbed my shoulders in a vice grip stopping me at arms width from him. His eyes held a blank stare and I could see where the blood matted the end of his hair. Slowly, hesitantly, I was pulled close to him in a surrounding embrace. I could feel his warm breath on my neck as he breathed my scent in, and his hands grabbing at my bare back. My own hands had found their way underneath the hem of his shirt and were rubbing along his abdomen and chest, checking for any injuries. A sigh of relief left me as I found none. _

_Master's tongue poked through his lips, tasting my flesh, and nibbling in warning of what he was about to do. With all the blood on his body, and none having come from him, it's obvious he has already eaten plenty, so what he was taking wasn't nutrition, but comfort in the knowledge I was here, that I would remain here. My love, I'll always remain by your side. Forever._

* * *

Forever was slipping away from us as the seconds we had passed by. Master already looked dead. The only thing assuring me he was still here was the fact he wasn't a pile of dust in my lap. The tears still burned searing hot streaks across my cheeks, though they were dying out. I guess I was running out of them.

I blinked. It only took a second, but still it was too long. Within that small moment of time, the body across my lap, the hand on my cheek, the love of my existence, collapsed into white ash all around me leaving only the white stake painted crimson red with his blood. I couldn't seem too catch my breath as I stared in disbelief at the ashes in my hands that blew away with the wind. The tears stopped suddenly and my shaking ceased with them. He was gone. He wasn't coming back. Never again would he hold me close to him, kiss me with his whole being. Never again will I get the chance to hear 'I love you' and repeat it back with everything I am. My reason for existing was flying away from me.

I could hear the sound of snow crunching underneath boots clearly coming closer as I stayed in my crouched position. I could hear her talking though what she was saying took awhile to make sense to me.

"Lee...you have to believe me. He couldn't possibly have cared for you. Don't you remember what he did? He tore us apart. He threatened our lives. But now...now that he is gone we can be a family again." Her voice was soft with longing hope in it. Master...hadn't cared for me? That was laughable. I know my master had loved me, and he would still be taking care of me right now if he was here. This bitch didn't know what the fuck she was talking about.

"What about me then, dearest sister?" I asked with my head still bowed, voice lacking any emotion, "What will you do to me knowing I am the same as the man you just murdered?"

There was a moment of silence before she spoke up again, "We'll work something out. The organization is working on a cure right now. It shouldn't take much longer until it's done... Please Lee...come home with me." She cries to me.

Home? Doesn't she know? No, she doesn't. She took home away from me. My home was taken away from me this night. I have nowhere to turn now. I can feel the blood in my veins boiling at her stupidity though me expression stays blank. If they have this so called 'cure' why ask me, and kill him? No. I won't have it. My dearest demon gave me this gift of immortality, and she expects me to squander it like this? Isn't she the jester. She's made plenty of jokes this night.

I look up at her with deadpanned eyes. Her hand is outstretched in offering. Her eyes are glistening with the few tears rolling down, and soft sobs can be heard occasionally. Slowly, carefully, I take her hand and stare at the small smile that forms on her pretty face. She doesn't see it. She doesn't notice it as she hugs me close to her body when I'm on my feet, but she feels it. I can too. I can feel her warm blood seeping all over us from the wound in her chest. She pulls back in shock and looks down at the ash wood stake she had killed my master with, now planted firmly in her heart. She looks back at me in confusion and betrayal as her breathing stutters and she falls to her knees, no longer able to keep herself up. I follow her down and hold her head in both my hands, forcing her to look at me.

"You broke my heart Lilly, I'm just returning the favor." I whisper into her ear. Then my mouth is on her neck. My teeth cut through her soft flesh and I drain her. I drink until I can no longer feel her emotions running through me, until there is no more blood to swallow. Once I'm done I carelessly throw her body to the side and stand up. I take a moment to notice how her eyes still hold sadness and heartbreak even in death. Turning away from her, I then look over to the small pools of blood that remain from where my master, Gaara, had been stabbed. No, there are no more tears I have left to cry over this. Master had lied though, he had promised me forever, but I was only given moments. I cannot join him, not yet. My love had blessed me with this gift, this gift I had pleaded for until he had given it to me. I have to make the most of it. Though my future had been stolen away from me by my past, I'll try make do with what I can. I'll live as long as I can, and when I die I'll welcome it with open arms.

I watch as Gaara's ashes mix with the snow in the wind, and I start to follow them. There is no plan on what to do next, but I'll figure something out... I still love you, Master.

* * *

_It didn't hurt, this transformation. It was as if I had just fallen asleep and had woken up with a parched throat. I look around the room and spot the man I love lying next to me, staring intently. I smile wide and embrace him close to me. He narrows his eyes, but holds me in turn. I breath in expecting to enjoy the scent I always find on him, only to find it a little more...mouthwatering than usual. I breath in even more deeply, and subconsciously lean closer to his neck. He pulls back before I've had my fill and I find myself whimpering in loss. _

_Master chuckles at my behavior and makes a pained face before I suddenly feel his mouth on mine. I'm still upset at having been pulled back, but I kiss back none the less. My sire's tongue swipes across my lips in question and I can taste the blood he leaves on them. Moaning in ecstasy, I immediately open my lips and let his wandering tongue in. I can feel the spot where Master had bitten it and latch on sucking his tongue deeper in. His blood tastes __**so damn good**__. Does all blood taste this wonderful? Against my will, I feel my sire's tongue leave and return to its own cavern. I pout at my love and watch as he smirks at me. He pecks me one more time on the lips and then moves so that his neck is open for me. Taking the invitation, I let my newly acquired fangs sink into his skin and pull at his delicious essence. Though my Master had warned me before hand, I'm still surprised when I feel what my master is. Love, acceptance, happiness, contentness, and a slight twinge of pain at having is skin pierced. _

_I drink for a small while then let go and lick at his wounds just like he had taught me. We rest silently next to each other for awhile before I ask,_

_"Does this mean we'll stay together from here on out?"_

_"Such a silly question," my master scolds me, "I'll stay with you forever my Lee."_

_Forever. I smile at his promise and hold him close to my own body. Forever with him is my future that I gladly accept._

**-End-**

* * *

**I'm sorry it took me so long to create this. I had a major case of writers block with this one. I hope you all enjoyed it and paid attention to the warnings at the beginning of the story. I also hope you will review, but I'm sure you're sick of hearing that. **


End file.
